Love Conqures All
by Mebby93
Summary: No summary you have to read to understand! HAHA


Stephanie is the daughter of the owner of the greatest wrestling company in the world. Vince

is a strong leader and a great father to his daughter. Whatever Stephanie wants, she gets. She

is truly daddy's little girl. Stephanie was shocked when her dad gave his blessing for her and

Andrew to get married. Andrew works for Vince, before he started seeing Stephanie he was

just a mid card wrestler. Once Andrew started seeing Stephanie he became one of the guys in

the main event. Andrew is what you would call the company suck up. Stephanie always had a

feeling that Andrew was using her to get higher up in the company. Stephanie wished that the

man she was going to marry the next day was Paul. Paul is one of the top guys in the company

and he is very good friends with Stephanie. Paul is the kind of guy where if you asked him his

opinion, he gave it truthfully. Paul has always had a crush on Stephanie, but he had always

been to shy to tell her how he feels. Now he knew it was to late within twenty four hours

Stephanie was going to be married to the most hated man in the locker room.

"I have to tell her how I feel," Paul said, as he waited for Stephanie to answer her cell

phone. Paul was sitting on the bed in his hotel room in Las Vegas. Much to his surprise

Stephanie answered the phone.

"Hello?" Stephanie asked.

"Hey Steph, it's Paul I just wanted to see if you had any plans tonight," Paul said.

"Not a lot going on during the day," Stephanie said, "however I am going out with a few

friends tonight Pauly,"

Paul looked a bit surprised, Stephanie has told him about three weeks ago that she didn't

want to go out drinking with the girls the night before her wedding. He Wondered what caused

her to change her mind.

"Oh, really?" Paul asked.

"Yes really," Stephanie said, "I was just about to call you Pauly, I wanted to know if you

would be so kind as to come along and keep the drunken idiots from hitting on me?"

"Sure thing Steph, I'll come along," Paul said. He was not surprised that Stephanie had

asked him to come, normally whenever she went to a bar she always had Paul there to make

sure she made it home in one piece and he made sure no jerk did anything stupid. He is what

you would call Stephanie's protector.

"I'm so glad that you are going to come," Stephanie said, "you know it wouldn't be a party

without you,"

"Yeah, so I will see you tonight Stephanie?" Paul asked.

"Yes, I will see you tonight" Stephanie said.

"Bye Steph, I'll see ya later" Paul said.

"Bye Pauly" Stephanie said before hanging up.

Later that evening after dropping off Stephanie's friends at their hotel, Paul and Stephanie

decided to drive around a little bit. Stephanie had a little to drink and wasn't completely

drunk, but she was getting there. Paul stood sober, seeing how he was driving, he didn't want

to get into an accident and endanger Stephanie's life. Stephanie found her self starring at Paul.

Paul started turning a little pink in the face, it was obvious that he noticed that Stephanie was

starring at him.

"Hey Pauly?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes Steph?" Paul asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Pauly I don't want to marry Andrew," Stephanie said.

"Stephanie, don't get cold feet now," Paul said, "I know I'm not really one to like Andrew,

hell I hate him but I mean you just have pre wedding nerves.

"No Pauly it's not that," Stephanie said, "it's just that I don't love Andrew, I'm in love

with someone else,"

Paul was in shock, who could Stephanie be talking about, he wanted to know and before he

could bring himself to ask Stephanie answered his question.

"Pauly I wanna be with you and not Andrew," Stephanie said, not taking her eyes off of

him.

Paul just stood in shock, once they reached a red light he looked at Stephanie and took a

deep breath.

"Stephanie truth be told, I've always kind of had a crush on you," Paul admitted.

Stephanie looked at Paul and smiled. Paul returned the smile and gave her a quick hug.

Stephanie smiled, she couldn't help but feel safe in Paul's arms. As Paul moved back to his

seat so they could drive off, Stephanie leaned forward and kissed him. Paul was in shock, he

couldn't believe that he was finally kissing Stephanie. Stephanie pulled away and smiled at

Paul. Paul quickly noticed that the light changed green and he started driving once again.

"Pauly, I think we should get married," Stephanie said, "I mean we are in Vegas after all,"

"I think your right Stephanie, but what is your dad gonna say about this?" Paul asked. He

was obviously nervous about what his boss was going to do and say once he found out about

Stephanie and himself falling for one another.

"Pauly, don't worry about him," Stephanie said, "all that matters is us being happy,"

"I don't know Steph," Paul said, "your dad may try and kill me,"

"Don't worry about him Pauly," Stephanie said, obviously she was starting to get annoyed.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry," Paul said.

Paul pulled into an all night wedding chapel, seeing how they were in Vegas they could get married anywhere. Stephanie had the biggest smile on her face once Paul parked the car. She

couldn't believe that they were really going to get married, it was like a dream come true for

her. Paul looked over at Stephanie and pulled something out of the glove compartment of the

car.

"I've been wanting to give this to you for a long time now Stephanie," Paul said.

Paul took Stephanie's hand and put a ring on her finger. Stephanie's eyes filled with tears

as she hugged Paul tightly. Paul smiled bringing Stephanie inside, within a few minutes they

became man and wife.

The next morning Stephanie awoke in Paul's arms. Stephanie soon realized that last night

was not a dream. She looked at her finger, and sure enough there was a ring on it, but not the

one Andrew had given to her. The ring Stephanie had on her left hand was the one Paul had

given to her last night. She Smiled a bit not getting out of bed because she didn't want to wake

Paul. She just laid there she soon noticed that Paul was starting to awake. Once Paul opened

his eyes and saw Stephanie he smiled.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" Paul asked.

"I slept great," Stephanie said, "how about you?"

"Fine," Paul said with a yawn.

Stephanie smiled and looked at the time, it was 4 in the afternoon. She was supposed to be

at her wedding to Andrew three hours ago. She thought about calling her mother and letting

her know that she was safe.

"Pauly have you seen my cell phone?" Stephanie asked.

"No I haven't," Paul said, "I think it's still in your purse,"

"Ok thank you," Stephanie said before reaching over and grabbing her purse off the end table by the bed. She took out her cell phone and turned it on, she saw the 20 missed calls and

text messages that she has on her phone. Almost all of them were from her mother and father.

She quickly dialed her mother number and waited for her to pick up the phone.

"Hi mom, its Stephanie," Stephanie said as she heard her mother answer the phone.

"Stephanie, where are you? Are you safe?" Linda quickly began to ask Stephanie she was

obviously worried about her daughters safety.

"Mom I'm fine," Stephanie said.

"Then where are you?" Linda asked, "you were supposed to be here three hours ago,"

"Mom I will see you and dad at the show tonight, I have some big news for the two of

you," Stephanie said cutting her mother off.

"Ok Stephanie, but Andrew is worried sick about you," Linda said causing Stephanie to

roll her eyes and suck her teeth.

"Mom I have to go take a shower, I will see you tonight," Stephanie said. She ended the

call with her mother and looked at Paul who was already on his way to the bathroom to take a

shower.

"Pauly, I need a favor," Stephanie said.

"What is it you need?" Paul asked while he was in the shower.

"When we get to the show tonight please don't let me be alone for a long period of time, I

think Andrew may try something stupid," Stephanie said.

"Sure thing babe," Paul said before he started singing while he was taking his morning

shower. Stephanie just stood in bed and relaxed, waiting for Paul to get out of the shower.

Once Paul was out of the shower Stephanie got in and took a quick shower. Paul kept singing

"my girl" by the temptations. Once Stephanie was out of the shower and done changing Paul and herself go into the car, Paul taking his wrestling gar with him seeing how he would

probably have a match tonight. Once they arrived at the arena Paul and Stephanie walked

through the backstage area on there way to Paul's locker room holing hands. Seeing how Paul

was one of the top guys he has his own locker room at some of the shows. As they walked

through the backstage area they received their fair share of stares. Once they passed Vince's

office Andrew and Vince stepped out looking at Stephanie in shock.

"Stephanie where have you been I've been worried sick about you," Andrew lied, it was

obvious that he was trying to look good in front of Vince.

"I've been with my husband," Stephanie quickly replied, "and Andrew you can stop acting

like you care, everyone knows that you don't,"

"Stephanie," Vince said, "you went and got married to Paul and you didn't tell me?"

Paul just kept quite, and looked at Andrew who's face say it all. Andrews face was red with

fury. It was obvious that Andrew was upset that his one way ticket to fame had been stolen

from him by Paul.

"Paul you stay away from Stephanie!" Andrew yelled, "she is my girlfriend not yours!"

"Your wrong there Andrew," Paul said, "she was your girlfriend, now she is my wife, so if

you would please.."

Paul was quickly cut off by a sucker punch from Andrew. Paul looked at Andrew and let

go of Stephanie's hand punching Andrew repeatedly before security came and pulled the two

men apart. Vince watched in shock, he couldn't believe that Paul could get that angry. Paul

had always been quite around Vince, and he tended to mind his manners around a lady. But

this time Andrew pushed Paul passed his limit. As Paul was escorted to his locker room with

his wife by his side, he could yelled at Vince,

"I want a match with him tonight, extreme rules, I wanna shut him up once and for all!"

Paul yelled.

In Paul's locker room he calmed down and looked at Stephanie.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that baby," he said.

"It's ok Paul, he deserved it," Stephanie said, "he shouldn't have hit you, he had no right,"

"It's ok, don't worry about it, I will take care of him later on," Paul said with a smile.

Paul changed into his gear and smiled having Stephanie sitting on his lap as her lady

friends walked in. Paul just said hello and kept quite, Stephanie, stood in Paul's lap as she

talked with her friends.

"Paul, how come you are so quite?" Trish asked. Trish was Stephanie's best friend since

high school.

"Oh, I don't know, just shy I guess," Paul said.

"Well Paul you better get used to talking with us," Amy and Trish said at the same time,

causing Stephanie to giggle.

"Well I will keep that in mind ladies," Paul said as he noticed the time, "well I have to get

going now, my match is up next,"

"Good luck baby," Stephanie said with a smile.

"Thank you," Paul said with a grin as he left the room leaving Stephanie and her friends to

talk. About forty minutes went by, Paul limped to the backstage area. It was obvious that he

gave his all in that match for the fans, but most of all, for Stephanie. As Paul made it to his

locker room he was stopped by Vince.

"Paul, that was a great match" Vince said, "I expect many more from my son in law,"

Paul stood there and smiled a bit.

"I wont let you down sir," Paul said, "and don't worry I'm not like Andrew, I wont use her

to get to the top, I want to earn it on my own,"

"I wouldn't have it any other way Paul," Vince said.

So Paul and Stephanie stood together forever, and for Andrew, well he was fired for

Vince's company with in a few weeks to do drug use. No one has heard from him since.


End file.
